Kaida Suzaku  Living for Life
by DarkStarlet
Summary: A girl striving to get what she has always wanted, a home, friends, and a family. Rated M for language, violence and smut in later scenes. Disclaimer: I own Kaida, Toshi and the plot, nothing else! IrukaxOC DISCONTINUED
1. Unexpected Turn

**Chapter 1 - Unexpected Turn**

Aged five, Kaida Suzaku had not a care in the world. Her raven locks fell past her shoulders and her green eyes glittered as she watched her two younger brothers play together. She was wise for her age, understanding things far more than other children her age. So when she saw the elderly man walking up the path to her small house, she knew something wasn't right.

Her mother rushed out and ushered the three children inside, then standing outside to talk to the man. Kaida listened intently to the conversation, which left her mother in tears, before going to her room to think. For once she was confused by her mother's actions, surely her mother would not...? No, she loved her children more than anything.

Next morning the girl awoke in her mother's arms. Shaken awake the girl was confused as to what was happening, she pushed away from her mother, and crashed into someone. A stranger was holding two large bags, filled with all of Kaida's belongings. Looking around she shot a questioning glance at her mother, who looked away. The person was the old man from the day before, he took her hand and dragged her away. She kicked and screamed, cried for her mother, who said nothing and ignored her wails.

The sun was not even risen yet, and the darkness smothered her as she was dragged out, the man ignored her they left the small village and started on the long road north, a glimmer of gold touched the she was still in her bedclothes, Kaida asked the man if she could quickly change, he refused, pulling her along at an even faster rate. She started to resist, fighting back a little, and the man cuffed her so hard that she fell into the dust, tasting blood. Dizzy, she continued to struggle against him, he hit her again, and this time she stayed down. She opened her eyes slowly, she guessed it was somewhere near noon. She was slung over the man's shoulder, the only view she got was of the long empty road behind them. Readying herself, she elbowed the man in the back of the head, causing him to fall forwards and drop her. He dropped the bags too, and reached for the long samurai sword at his for her life, the child grabbed at anything she could find on the ground to protect herself. Grasping a rock, she threw it at the man, and struck in cleanly between the eyes. He fell backwards, unconscious, a letter fell out of his pocket. Cautiously she crept forward, and looked at the what she would have to do, she took the two bags, the sword and the letter, and ran up the long road until she reached a signpost.

_"Konoha 1 Mile."_

She headed desparatly towards the village and soon saw the gates rising up in front of her. The guards at the gate saw her dragging the large sacks behind her, they wanted to help, but waited for her to reach them fell to her knees out of exhaustion, and pushed the letter into the hand of the nearest guard. He read it, nodded, and carried her and all the stuff she had dragged, to the Hokage's office.

(I know, it's kinda short, but this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh?)


	2. Moving House

**Chapter 2 - Moving House**

Walking into the office Kaida instantly knew that the man behind the desk was very important. He had short blonde hair and startling blue eyes. He was speaking to a man with spiked white hair and a face mask. The guard whispered to her;

"That's the Hokage behind the desk, also known as the Yellow Flash, and the other man is Konoha's White Fang."

To have such impressive names they must both be very well known, so why hadn't she heard of them? Her mother mustn't have wanted her to get involved in such things...But then her mother had just abandoned her... why should she have cared about that?

The White Fang left the room, having just received another mission from the Hokage. The young man then waved them forwards, and she watched as the guard bowed to him, then looked with wide eyes at him. Embarrassed and a little overwhelmed, she hid behind the legs of the guard, peering out from there. The blonde just smiled and stood up. He walked round the desk and crouched down beside her. He tilted his head and asked what her name was.

"K..Kai.. Kaida Suzaku. I'm five!"

She stuttered and announced. The man smiled wider, seeming very friendly and caring, even more so.

"So Kaida, how did you come to be here, in the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"A man took me from mother, I hit him and ran away. He had 'dat sword, an' was gonna stab me, so I threw a rock at him, I got him right there!"

She poked the Hokage between the eyes and smiled widely. He looked a little concerned by her story, but not bothered by her touching him. He reached for her hand and took her to his seat. There she sat and played with the puzzle she was given. The man wandered over to speak with the guard, who handed him the letter. After reading it he looked at the girl, frowning, then read it once more. Thinking for a moment, the Hokage paused, then made his choice.

"How would you like to stay here? If I can find you a nice family to stay with, you could even go to the Academy and learn to be a ninja? Would you like that?"

Kaida looked up at him, deliberating the choice herself.

"Well... can't I go home? No wait, that nasty man might come back, so I can't go home... I'll have to stay here. But I don't want to mess up some other family... I can look after myself, can I live by myself?"

The Hokage gazed at her, thinking again. He paced for a moment, then crouched down in front of her.

"As you are so young, I'm afraid I can't let you live by yourself, but I understand your concern at getting involved with another family. So how about I put you in a one parent family? Just a mother or father to look after you, that way you won't be treading on anyone's toes."

"Can I have a father? I've never had one before... I'd like a daddy..."

He nodded and sent the guard out to find the man he wanted. Ten or so minutes passed and then the man in question appeared. His name was Toshi Yaminami. He was a Chunin and had always wanted a family, but never found the time to raise one. The Hokage gave him the mission of raising Kaida to be a good citizen of Konoha, and to send her to the Academy as soon as possible. The new term had only just begun, so she wouldn't have missed took the now sleepy child home, where he put her to bed right away, and slept on the sofa.

The next day he bought a new bed and put it in the spare room, which was just being used for storage until then. Kaida stayed at the apartment for three days until she felt comfortable enough with her surroundings. Toshi coaxed the whole tale out of the girl, and felt for her. He asked the Hokage if he could find the girl's mother, but as she didn't even know which village she was from, it proved to be an impossible task. Late one night when Toshi came home he told the child about the Academy. She would start the next day, and he had bought her some clothes suited to the ninja life. She tried them on and Toshi started to feel like they were becoming more of a family when she smiled at him for the first time.


	3. The Academy

**Chapter 3 - The Academy**

Standing alone at the gate, Kaida looked in awe at the school building in front of her, and the other children playing around the dirt square. She took a few nervous steps forward, and was knocked to the ground by some kids playing, 'Catch the Intruder', a glorified version of Tag.

She stood, glaring angrily at the running children as she dusted herself off, and then headed into the reception area. She was too short to see over the desk, so she pulled the chair in the corner over and stood on it to get a clear look at the woman sitting there. She shoved the letter in her hand at the woman. It was from Toshi, explaining Kaida's situation. The woman nodded and lead the child to the staff room.

After being introduced to her new teacher, a bell rang out across the school, calling the young students to class. Kaida was lead through the maze of corridors, told she'd get used to it, and stepped into a good-sized classroom. She stood beside the teacher glancing at the other students, she recognised some of them as the ones who had knocked her down earlier. She was made to introduce herself in front of the whole class.

"My name is Kaida Suzaku, I'm five years old and have nothing else to say that doesn't involve some kind of swearing."

The teacher and class stared at her in shock and confusion for a moment. She then took the only open seat in the room, next to a rather wimpy looking boy called Iruka. She stared at him for a moment, he didn't dare meet her gaze. And so the first lesson began. The history of the ninja… rather boring thought Kaida, she'd rather read a book about swords…

Lunch time came as a blessing and the class spilled out into the playground as fast as their short legs could carry them. Iruka and Kaida were left alone after the rush, and just looked at each other for a moment. Iruka held out his hand to the girl, and she took it reluctantly. He lead her out into the playground and towards a small swing in the shade of a large tree. Just before they reached the sweet shadows, they were stopped by the three oldest boys in the class. They were taller and mean looking. They taunted Iruka about his new 'girlfriend', and moved to punch the boy to the ground. Kaida stepped in the way, blocking the punch, and launching a kick of her own. The boy went flying, his two friends stared at her, fear glimmering in their eyes.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it."

Her voice low and warning, the bullies pulled up their leader and ran away. The head teacher had seen everything, and only called the three boy to his office, glad that Iruka finally had someone to look after him.

The bell rang for the end of lunch, and the pair ran back to class, happy as could be. The days passed quickly, and Kaida and Iruka soon became the best of friends. Staying at each others houses, playing 'Ninja' in the street (Which Kaida always won), and sitting next to each other in every class.

Konoha was starting to feel a little more like home.

(AN: Chapters will start getting longer from here on out, R+R please!)


	4. Making Friends

**Chapter 4 - Making Friends**

Having Iruka around made living in Konoha so much easier. When she was with him, all her worries seemed to melt away, all it took was that smile. When he smiled it was like the first sunrise to grace the earth, a solitary star lighting your path, a warmth on cold winter days. He was a comfort, and her salvation.

Kaida had been living in Konoha for a few weeks when she got the news, and instinct took over. She hid herself in her room, door and window locked, cowering under her bed.

The old man was looking for her…

She still had to go to the Academy though, but for the first few days Toshi had to carry her there forcefully. Eventually she walked, or rather ran, on her own. Getting there early and hiding under her desk until class started. Getting home was the worst part. Toshi didn't generally get home until after she did, and so she was left alone, scared nearly out of her mind.

Toshi tried to get her to talk to him, but she always refused, and it soon began to affect her schoolwork, not however, as you might imagine.

With the sword that she had taken from the old man, she practiced hard each and every day, intending to be the best that she could be. The sword was too big for her, and so when her teacher saw what she was doing, he gave her a shorter styled sword. She practiced each day, ignoring all else… even Iruka…

Iruka began to feel, alone and left out again, yet he still waited for her every morning, and attempted to walk her home each day (she out ran him). As the darker winter nights started their cruel crawl in, something happened which would change the both of their lives forever.

Running home as usual, Kaida stopped for a moment, hearing someone following her. She grasped her kunai and turned to a defensive stance as Iruka very nearly ran into her. He recoiled from the blade, falling hard on his ass in the street.

"What was that for? I thought we were friends? What's going on with you?"

He asked, the questions rushing out of him like he'd just been winded. Looking up at her, he saw before him a terrified little girl. He'd never seen her scared before… nothing scared her… so whatever it was, it must be big.

"I'm sorry… I thought you were someone else, sorry Iruka… I wish I could tell you, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry about me, I can look after myself! You can tell me anything… that's what friends are for, right?"

And so she told him about the old man, she told him about her family… her fears of being stolen away again, and her worry about losing everything she now had.

"I'm sorry about all that, I should have realised something was going on with you. We okay now Kai?"

The girl nodded and smiled at Iruka, and they both turned in the direction of Toshi's house, only to be encountered by a looming figure, a sickening grin lit across the face of the old man. He reached out and, frozen with fear, plucked the girl out of her friend's arms. She stared into his glinting evil eyes, to scared to even scream. The man's face suddenly twisted in pain and he grunted before dropping her.

Iruka had just stabbed the old man with a kunai, getting him in the upper right thigh, and the boy tore it free as he yelled;

"Run Kai! Run away, this time I'll protect you!"

But she didn't run, she sat there, in the middle of the street, staring at the man…

Iruka fell, punched down, and yet he still pulled himself up, standing in front of the stricken girl, a little blood forming in the corner of his mouth.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

He echoed her words, snapping her back to focus. She gingerly stood up, reaching for Iruka's hand, reaching for a kunai of her own. She held Iruka's hand tightly, and he squeezed back to reassure her. The man began his advance, he pulled out a new, exceedingly sharp, sword. He raised it above his head, ready to slice the quivering pair in two. His arms came down, the children closed their eyes, clinging to each other…

There was a chime of metal on metal… Squinting through one eye Kaida saw another boy, perhaps only a year or so older than her, blocking the man's attack. He had spiky white hair, and a face mask… Where had she seen that before…? The White Fang…? No wait, this must be his son, Kakashi.

The new arrival pushed back against the sword with his kunai, anger seeming to ripple though his body. He leapt high, aiming to slice down at his opponents face, the man blocked, faster than he looked. A second person emerged from the alley near to the fight. A girl who was being followed by a puppy… one of the Inuzuka clan… Hana? She watched for a moment, then charged forward teeth bared like an animal.

Kaida watched them all fighting for a moment before reacting. She pushed Iruka behind her, let go of his hand and lashed out at the man who had taken everything from her. She was so angry, so blind to all else that moved, that she didn't even notice when Kakashi and Hana had to step back to avoid her furious attacks.

The man fell to his knees, begging for his life to be spared, he apologised again and again for his mistakes against her. She stood, breathing heavily, and nodded to the man. Iruka touched her shoulder, pulling her away.

"He doesn't need to be feared anymore, now he's just a pitiful old man, come on… let's go to my house, my mom's making dinner tonight."

She gave one final glare to the man before turning her back on him.

Wrong move.

Iruka was tugged from her grasp and the man laughed at her.

"Don't they teach you anything child? You should never turn your back on an enemy! And now I'll show you why!"

The man's sword plunged towards the small boy under his grasp, acting out of instinct Kaida's hand moved of its own accord, sending the kunai in her hand, right into the exposed neck of the old man.

He gurgled and spat blood, loosing his grip on both things in his hand, weapon and child. He sank to his knees coughing, spraying blood over both children nearest him, Iruka and Kaida, before slumping to the side, dead.

She sat down heavily, and passed out.


	5. Growing Up

**Chapter 5 - Growing Up**

In the time that passed after that incident, Kaida and Iruka became good friends with Kakashi and Hana, the four were always together. When Toshi had found her that night, covered in blood, he thought her to be dead for a moment, thankfully proved wrong. The Hokage had also turned up that night, he had been in one of the search teams hunting the old man.

Upon a short examination of the body he confirmed that the man was indeed the S-ranked criminal, Shigetaka, who took children from their families, saying that he would train them to become ninja, when all he did was take them to a slave market. The family never heard of the child again.

Kaida was taken to the hospital, where she slept for two days straight… Iruka never left her side, his parents started to worry about him, but when she awoke, relief flooded through them all.

Another choice had to be made. Would Kaida go back to her mother now that it was safe to? Or would she stay in the village?

She decided to stay, the man had told her mother that she would be trained as a ninja, so why shouldn't she?

Toshi was so happy with her decision, he threw a small party to celebrate her staying. Everyone in the neighbourhood was invited. Iruka sat with Kaida on her bed playing computer games the whole time.

A year passed, and time at the Academy gradually got better. Kaida became an accomplished swords-woman, and she also became very constructive. An umbrella was on the cards, but no ordinary umbrella. Having seen a woman protect herself from falling rocks on a rugged hillside one day, Kaida started making plans to create one that could withstand kunai attacks.

She folded metal into lightweight, but strong, triangles. Hooking them together with tight mesh wires. The umbrella still functioned as an everyday umbrella, only it also acted as a shield. And if she ran out of other weapons she could always whack her enemy over the head with it!

Iruka worked with Kaida on this project and suggested making it a useable weapon too. He helped to fit a large sharp spike on the end, and developed a mechanism that could fire darts or wires from each of the spindles holding up the umbrella. Eight lines of fire… they had to put it to practice as soon as it was ready.

Covered with white and purple cloth, it looked just like any other umbrella, with an explosive difference.

Walking into the training grounds one day, with just her umbrella, three boys laughed at her, pointing with huge grins on their lips. Their teacher did smile, but it was a different sort of smile, an expectant one.

Iruka took up his position on one side of the grounds, and Kaida on the other. She stood with her back to him, her umbrella at her side, the point in the dirt. Iruka took out his kunai, waited for a moment and threw as many of them as he could. Kaida swung the umbrella up, opening it in less than a second, the cascading barrage of sharp metal was sent off in all sorts of directions, none getting near the girl.

It worked.

The three boys stopped laughing, the teacher smirked at them before leaving. Iruka and Kaida practiced with the umbrella's defence for the whole day. It was flawless.

Once home Toshi was informed of the new development, by Kaida's teacher. He was very impressed with her progress, and thought that she would be ready for the Genin exam in no time, Iruka too. And the pair were told upon their arrival home, that they were ready to become real ninja's.

It took a short while to prepare for the exam, with older and younger students taking it, but in only three weeks they were ready to grow up.

With the exam only the next day, Kaida started to get nervous, she was top in her class, but she still feared that she would fail. Iruka tried to give support, but felt the pressure too.

Walking into the class the next morning and taking their seats, all the children felt worried about if they would pass, and not their teacher, but another from the school, came to test them.

They waited as the teacher introduced himself, writing his name on the board. Shouta Inoue. He was a young man, new to the teaching lark, and enjoyed making things simple. He wrote out the way the exam was going to work, what would happen, and how they would be assessed.

With it all laid out in front of them, Kaida thought, how could she fail?

The first of three tests, was a kunai challenge. Aiming right where they were told, exactly when told. She passed that.

The second test was transformation, she passed that too.

And the third and final test, was a short battle. It didn't matter if you won or lost, the teacher would decide if you passed.

Kaida was set up against the bullies ringleader, who just about wet himself when he heard about it. She smirked at him knowingly… he was going down. He panicked, and that is why he lost.

However, everyone passed the whole exam, and Kaida decided to play a trick on Toshi. She returned home looking thoroughly miserable, turning on the waterworks as soon as she saw her father. He opened his arms, wondering what had happened. The he noted that she wasn't wearing a headband. Children who passed never took off their headbands… so if she wasn't wearing one… she must have failed.

He held her tight, whispering to her, telling her it would all be alright… he didn't notice when her sobs turned to laughs, until she pulled back from him, her forehead protector in place, gleaming for everyone to see.

He grinned and picked her up, spinning her around. They laughed together, joy spreading through them to great heights.

A ninja knocked on the front door urgently, upon opening it, the man told them there was an emergency, and that every ninja, of all levels, was needed. Kaida and Toshi looked at each other, he put her down and grabbed his weapon bag, she did the same.

They ran to the Hokage's office, what was wrong?

(AN: Toothache sucks when trying to write... anyway, Review please, I need your constructive critical comments! New chapters in the middle of the writing process right now, you can expect them soon.)


	6. First Mission: Hell on Earth

(AN: I acctually cried as I wrote this! Cripes! Anyhoo... review please, I haven't had any yet... I couldn't write this chapter for ages because I just couldn't think what to put in it! Ah well it's here now, Enjoy!)

Chapter 6 - First Mission - Hell on Earth

Her lower lip trembled. Her breath trapped in her chest, buzzing and fluttering with fear. The vicious roar rippling across the land. They couldn't even see it yet, but they knew it was coming for them…

The Nine-Tails…

The thought in Kaida's head made her body shiver involuntarily, her eyes alert and scanning through the trees for the monster. It shrieked once more, and the scent of rancid breath flushed through the air. It was so close, so near… and Kaida knew she was going to die.

A small whimper crept out of her throat as she hardly dared to breath, and she mentally cussed at herself. Toshi placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her a little support, keeping none for himself.

Looking down at his daughter, he cursed the way of the ninja, the way of the world, and the beast that now rose it's head above the trees and glared in his direction. His will nearly quavered. He wanted to run and hide, every fibre of his being screamed at him to flee, and yet the fear was strong enough to freeze him to the spot. Such indecision could be the bane of any one.

The men and women on either side of them looked on in fear and anger. Fear for their lives, and the lives of the ones they loved, and anger at the beast for daring to attack them in the first place. A couple took a hesitant step back, but shuffled back in to the line after a moment. Toshi knew they wanted to run, and admired their resolve when they made the decision to stay and fight.

Kaida took a deep breath, her back tingling with anticipation, her hand on her sword clenched tighter. Although she wanted nothing better than to bury herself away for a thousand years until everything was gone, she also wanted to get out there and so some damage, to shed the blood of her enemy, to get it over with. Like a plaster, quickly, to lessen the pain.

She looked over towards the Hokage, he stood tall, strong and defiant. His sunshine hair almost glowing in the sunset, his blue eyes focused on the target. The fox roared challenge, and as the last sliver of gold vanished under the horizon, like some unspoken agreement, the two sides sprang into action.

The fox seemed to grin, and lashed out with his tails, sending trees into, and indeed through people. Blood flowed all too soon for Kaida's liking, and she knew here on the wall she wasn't any safer than anyone else. Toshi, looked her in the eye as he leapt over the edge of the wall, heading to death she believed, and she saw tears. He mouthed the words, 'I love you', and vanished over the edge. She cried out to him, her voice lost in the screech of the monster.

No, she wouldn't go down easy, she would go down only when that 'thing' was dead. She would fight and fight and fight, she would never give up. She would protect the people she cared about, and the people she didn't even know, the men and women of Konoha, the children that would rebuild and become the future of them all. With this thought and a yell of battle, Kaida inherited the Will of Fire. She flung herself off the wall, into the fray, the abyss.

Rain began to fall on the burned, sullied earth. Attempting to cleanse it. Rivers overflowed and the battlefield became a mire of mud and putrid bodies… all Konoha ninja.

Laying half in and half out of a puddle under the roots of what once was a great pine, Kaida tended to the wounds she had already received. Where was everyone? There were people everywhere, dead and alive, but no one she knew. Why couldn't she find them? She needed to find them, to assure herself that they were safe… but were they really? She had refrained from looking at any of the bodies too closely, fearing that she might see something she wouldn't like.

Toshi cradled the body of one of the new Genin, crushed by a tree, he'd got his right leg crushed trying to save him. The beast was still over them, they were in his shadow. The stench of death rolled over it in every direction, sending every living thing into a pit of despair.

Iruka screamed at his mother. She was leaning out, her arm outstretched towards the body of his father, who, until seconds ago, was making an attempt to save another comrade from a fireball of seemingly unquenchable consistency. Claws lashed out and she was flung through the air, her body landing hard on the cracked ground… laying limp, never to rise again. Iruka watched his mother fly, it was like everything was in slow motion, her arms and legs twisting in ways that shouldn't be possible. He screamed his pain and anguish to the heavens, stood, shaking off the mud and slime, trying to charge forward and avenge his parents. Strong arms wrapped themselves about his waist, dragging him back, to the wall. Broken in places he was pulled through with ease. Exhaustion, fear, anger and pain eventually subdued the child, and he passed out.

Toshi looked up at the sky, his head beginning to spin with the pain, his vision blurred. The fox had moved over, away from him, to kill some of his other friends. Medical ninja found him, and knew they had to get him to an aid tent fast or he would die. His leg though. The tree was much too heavy to move.

"I'm sorry," said one, "We're going to have to amputate your leg. This is going to hurt."

Toshi screamed like he had never screamed before, as his leg was sliced free, and his blood pooled out of him. Darkness caught up with him.

Kaida stumbled to her feet, watching the beast tear apart Shouta Inoue, her examiner from yesterday. She looked away, towards the horizon. The sky was just beginning to turn. The sun would rise soon. She began to pray, to any god listening, 'Please, please, please, let me live. I don't want to die.'

As if in answer to her begging, the fox turned away, looking towards the wall, away from her. It cried out in anger… and worry…?

What could be happening over there that would make the beast fear? The Hokage's words reached her ears, the wind suddenly picking up and throwing them towards the foul creature. The distant cry of a baby also reached her, and the fox's eyes widened, it growled, and looked around, as though for means of escape. The wind rose higher, screaming in protest at the monster, binding it where it stood. Kaida tried to look up at the beast once more, but the wind pushed her face down on the earth. There was an almost earth shattering screech from the Nine-Tails, and then… nothing.

Peering up, Kaida saw only the corn blue of the new sky, the glitter of a fresh sun. She smiled softly, closed her eyes and put her head back down in the dirt. She slipped out of waking.

White.

Everything was white.

Everything was… warm, and soft…

_Where am I? _Kaida thought, _What happened?_

For a moment she saw the Hokage's back as he faced the Nine-Tails on the wall, The distant glow of the sunset shining on them both.

She sat up suddenly, the nurses rushed to her side, pushing her back down. She screamed, her eyes wide with fear, the fox's eyes staring right at her!

"She needs to be sedated!"

Cried on voice, there was a sharp pain in her arm for a second, and the girl looked down at her arm like she was amazed it was even there before slumping forward.


	7. Getting Promoted: The Chunin Exam

Chapter 7 - Getting Promoted - The Chunin Exam 

(AN: Thank you to Frankiegirl2020 for reviewing! This next chapter is a few years later, Kaida is now 17, Iruka is 19 and Kakashi is 21. It's 11 years since the Nine-Tails attacked. Also, romance is brewing, prepare for indecency and lewd… things? Not quite yet, but soon, just a little warning, also some language issues. Enjoy, and review!)

"You what?"

Kaida shouted at her best friend, who now looked sheepish, a blush spreading underneath the thin scar across his face. Iruka, looked down, a small smile itching it's way into view.

"I can't believe you sometimes, honestly, of all the stupid things to do, why this?"

"Well… it seemed like a good idea at the time-"

"Great, pull that one on me now-"

"Hey, I was only trying to be nice. I thought you wanted to be a Chunin?"

Kaida paused. Since Kakashi had become Jounin, both Iruka and her had felt a little left out, but the scars from after her last exam still haunted her. Iruka had been through the exam, and passed… she didn't want to be left out anymore, but she wasn't too sure if she could do it.

"Yes… I do, but… Iru-chan… I'm, I guess, kinda… scared."

She stood nervously in Iruka's kitchen, her gaze on the floor, staring at nothing. He walked over to her from the door. Taking her in his arms he kissed the top of her head, finally taller than her, and waited for the three little words he knew she would say.

_3... 2... 1_

"I hate you."

"Nah, you love me really. Look, I know you'll do fine, you'll pass for sure! Everyone's always asking why you haven't taken the exam. You can't stay a Genin forever you know?"

"Yeah… Iru-chan? Will you… um… help me with my training? I miss your um… _criticism…_ that you have for my fighting techniques."

"That and your hair!"

Iruka laughed as his best friend punched him in the shoulder, hard, and backed away, hands raised in defence.

"Okay, calm down… Of course I'll help you, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Iruka… you're the best! Just make some time for me with that new project of yours."

"Project? Oh you mean Naruto? He's not a project, he's a child… one hell of a child at that. Last night he managed to get his ramen in his underwear… still not sure how he did that…"

Iruka frowned, a soft smile on his face, lost in thought as Kaida gazed at him from the oven. She pulled on the singed gloves and rescued the dinner Iruka had been trying to prepare, a non-ramen related meal for once. She placed it on the counter and attempted to salvage as much as she could.

"You should let me cook something for you guys. You can't cook for shit! What was this meant to be again… looks like something Hana would feed her dogs…"

Iruka smirked and rolled his eyes, taking plates out of the cupboard near the fridge-freezer. He set them on the table, and Kaida set the … food? In the centre.

"Naruto! Food!"

Shouted the young man. The short blonde tyke dashed through the door, grinning ear to ear. At 11 years old, he was enough of a menace to be considered a bad influence, but still cute enough to get let off with most of his pranks. He sat at the table, reached across the gap towards the dish fresh out of the oven. Iruka just moved, unthinking, and pulled the dish away from Naruto. It burned his hands, and he couldn't hold back a gasp of pain.

Kaida rushed him to the bathroom where she put his palms under cold water.

"I'll take you up to the hospital after we've sorted out the boy, okay? You need to eat too, before you go, you never know how long they'll keep you there."

Iruka nodded, his teeth gritted. Returning to the living-room/diner, Kaida served out three portions of food, Naruto practically inhaling his, and waited for Iruka to be ready. He emerged from the bathroom just as Naruto was leaving, out the back door to play… by himself.

"Come on, sit, let me see."

Kaida's voice was soft, caring. She stood and beckoned Iruka closer, he complied. Taking up his usual seat, he held out his palms for her to see, she pulled a bandage from the small medi-kit at her waist, and wrapped them up carefully. Then she sat next to him, holding up chopsticks. Iruka blushed at the intimacy of the scene, Kaida did too… which wasn't helped by the sudden appearance of Kakashi Hatake.

"Well, isn't this romantic? I didn't know you were _this_ close."

"Shut up Kakashi. He burned his hands and can't eat. We aren't like that."

Yet even as the young woman said those words… she wished they weren't true. She and Iruka, they'd been so close for such a long time now… it was only natural to want more… right?

Iruka, as calm and collected as he seemed to be on the inside, fought with himself for control. If Kakashi hadn't arrived just then…! Not turning round he continued to look at the girl next to him. Looking after him from the day they met, he couldn't deny the thoughts and dreams he woke up to in the night anymore. He wanted her. She had to be his… he needed her. But she didn't think of him in that way, and so, had never told her… for two years, tormented by her presence, her sweet scent, her soft touches as she greeted him… he knew he was becoming a little obsessed. He just couldn't help it. He loved her, and she would never know.

Leaving a rather peeved Kakashi to baby sit, Kaida walked Iruka to the hospital. She waited in the lobby, the uncomfortable chairs giving her back pain. She was there for three whole hours… what was taking them so long?

Walking down the corridor, she stopped outside the room Iruka had last been in, upon opening the door she saw no one. She stepped inside to check behind the door, just in case, and was rewarded by it shutting locked behind her. The lights flickered. In the corner of the room, the curtains near the examination bed wavered, like someone was standing behind them. She pulled them back, and screamed.

Iruka, his eyes rolled back into his head as he plummeted towards the ground… dead…

Kaida reached out to him, he was so cold… this couldn't be happening.

A thought occurred…

Concentrating her chakra, Kaida released herself from the Genjutsu she had been trapped in. Standing over her was the man who had cast it.

"How did you know?"

"His hands… they weren't burnt anymore… you should make sure to take in all the details before casting Genjutsu."

Standing, she saw Iruka in the corner, smiling widely.

"I knew you could do it."

"That was a test, wasn't it? For the exam?"

Iruka nodded and the man left them alone.

"What did he show you?"

Iruka asked only out of curiosity, and was stunned by the answer he received.

Pressing her lips to his in a fierce bout of passion, Kaida wrapped her arms around Iruka's neck, holding him closer. She opened her mouth a little, letting in his asking tongue, letting him feel her warmth. She returned his exploring with a little of her own. She moved from his lips, to his neck, kissing, nipping and biting. She sucked gently on his skin, feeling his back collide with the wall, and then sucked a little harder, hearing his breath come faster. She moved her hands to his chest, and slowly, pulled away.

"I thought I lost you for a moment there."

She breathed, eyes half lidded, her breath in small pants. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered to her.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

_Two weeks later..._

Standing at the gates of the Forest of Death, Kaida wondered how on earth Iruka and Kakashi had done it. The written exam had been fricking horrible! How she passed that she'd never know. And now…?

The number 12 loomed in front of her. Her two team mates, younger than her by a few years, looked just as nervous as she felt. Iruka had wished her all the luck in the world as he'd kissed her goodbye that morning, but she didn't think his luck was going to last.

The Earth scroll was tucked safely in her clothes, her being chosen to carry it as she had the most experience. The gate opened, and they stepped through, heading towards disaster.


	8. Lost in the Woods

Chapter 8 - Lost in the Woods

(AN: Sorry this took so long, my laptop went to the blue screen of death, and I couldn't do anything for a week! Anyway, I'll get to it, read, review and most of all, enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to night dae! Thanks!)

The forest grew rapidly dark, and Kaida, Nobu and Meio, made camp for the night in the tops of a tree. They rested soundly, taking turns at watch, til dawn. Not being disturbed by anyone gave them good strength in body and mind for anything that may come their way.

They spent the first few hours of the morning searching for tracks, and laying traps. Kaida had become proficient in trap making because of her umbrella, tiny switches and wires leading to the capture of anything she wanted to catch.

The first catch of the day was a trio of Sand Nin.

Kaida was the bait.

Laying in the grass, whimpering in pain, she feigned injury. The Sand Nin spotted her from the trees, and they wondered what had happened, obviously she'd been attacked, and her team mates? Probably dead. She might have a scroll…?

The Nin approached her cautiously, watching for attack, when none came they hurried over to where she lay. Towering over her, they gave off an air of intimidation and superiority. Kaida pretended to cower and whimpered a little more.

"You got a scroll?"

The words were spoken by the tallest one, the self-appointed leader of the group. He leaned down, catching her chin in his rough hand. Pulling her up a little, forcing her to look in his eyes, she nodded through the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

The three smiled and pulled it from her grasp, grinning all the wider, they took out the Heaven scroll, to make sure they had what they needed.

Kaida smile was sinister.

The tall one noticed, and swore, loudly.

Nobu leapt out from his hiding place underground, and pulled down the short, timid looking, one that had been carrying the scroll. They disappeared under the rock and grass, a high pitched scream of pain reaching the ears of those still standing.

The tree behind the man with the scarred face… moved. Meio emerged, and sucked him back into the tree, locking him in her Genjutsu. He stilled after a few efforts to escape, and remained unconscious.

The last man standing, holding one scroll in each hand, threw them down to grab his weapons, Nobu's hands pulled them underground, the man cried out in anger and surprise.

He and his team mates had been tricked! He looked around for means of escape, but Kaida's foot slammed him into a nearby tree, so hard his scull cracked.

Leaving the three men tied to the tree, they left them and made towards the tower in the centre of the forest underground, and undetected. They clambered out of the earth, Nobu first, then Meio, and finally Kaida who had been laying traps all along the passage incase anyone else found it. If triggered, the whole tunnel would collapse, crushing anyone inside.

They went to the highest point of the tower and waited for the time to run out, surrounded by traps to protect themselves. It almost seemed too easy.

However, nothing was as it seemed in this forest. The true trial was about to begin.

Late that night one of Nobu's traps was triggered. It woke him with a start, and he quietly shook his team-mates, brushing his fair locks out of his eyes. Meio and Kaida's brains and bodies sprang into action as soon as they realised something bad was going down. They moved into the darkest corner of the room, which just happened to be conveniently located underneath a large air vent, large enough to use as an escape route.

The door to the room creaked slightly as something applied a little pressure to it, a sliver of dim moonlight crept in. Kaida froze, her eyes watching the door, ready to set off the trap they had rigged the entrance with. Nothing happened for three long minutes, Meio relaxed and started to stand… and that's where it all went to shit.

The misted glass in the top of the door exploded inwards, the shards skittering across the tiled floor and thudding into the wall opposite. Meio ducked just in time to avoid the kunai reaching her heart, but not fast enough to stop it pinning her to the wall through her shoulder.

She made no sound, just shut her eyes and bit her lip for the pain. Nobu readied his own weapons, but didn't move, instead he waited for Kaida to make the next move. She watched for a few seconds more, their opponents also still waiting. She gingerly moved one finger into the visible light. Kunai thudded into the floor where her finger had been.

The accuracy was good, it looked like they would be up against some tough nin. But that was one good reason to take her umbrella. It had been under construction many times, the defensive and offensive capabilities heightened over and over, and now was the right time to use it.

Kaida pressed herself flat against the floor, drawing her specialist weapon/shield out silently. She pressed the catch that would open it, and slid the latch up, opening the umbrella to it's widest point. The she stood at a slight crouch, and used the umbrella as a shield for Nobu and Meio to get out of the room. Nobu pulled the kunai out of the girl's shoulder and pushed her ahead of him into the vent.

Kaida edged backwards, deafened by the noise of kunai ricocheting off the umbrella, but now was the time to attack. Slowly, she started to move forwards, towards the door. Reaching up into the depths at the tip of the umbrella, she twisted a button, and at the tip of every spindle, a large lethal spike now protruded.

Kaida heard a slight shuffling noise and threw kunai at that spot, whoever was there dodged out of the way with no scratch on them, but that was what she wanted, now they were directly in the path of her umbrella.

She rammed the door through and collided with the person, their scream of pain echoing up the air vent. Kaida spent as little time as possible with the three, she didn't even bother to check what village they were from. Then dashed up the vent to her comrades. They couldn't help but spend the rest of the night awake and alert, unable to sleep, they cleaned their weapons for the morning.

(AN: Well folks, what do you think? Leave a review so I can make it even better! Also, thinking of a little bit of Kakashi action between Kaida and Iruka, drunken threesome anyone?)


	9. The Other Side

Chapter 9 - The Other Side 

**(AN: This one's really hard to write… I can't seem to get the fights and emotions to play out right! Ahhh! Kuso! Oh well, here's the best I got for this chapter, enjoy!)**

Nobu stood at the top of the balcony, looking down on the room before them. Meio leaned against the wall nursing her wounds, Kaida pressing down hard to stem the bleeding. Nobu signalled the two to come closer, and brought out the scrolls. The trio leapt over the rail and landed easily on the floor, not a sound emanated from any of them. The Jounin standing there turned slowly and greeted them warmly, holding his hands out for the scrolls. Kaida smiled and stopped Nobu from handing them over. She released the Genjutsu and grinned at the Chunin who's plan had been foiled. A final test as you might say. She gestured for Nobu to move, and then the Chunin spoke;

"Well done you three! You've passed the second part of the exam! Please, follow me through to the next stage!"

His voice was eerily happy, Kaida could have sworn he was on something, but then again, ninja are strange folk…

Later on, about three hours after they had passed the second part of the exam, Kaida, Nobu and Meio walked into a large hall, the Hokage waited for them at the other end. All the other participants gathered there, waiting for the next stage to be announced.

The Hokage announced that if anyone wanted to leave the exam for medical treatment, they could do so now, but they would not advance to the third and final round, they would fail the exam.

Meio smiled weakly at Nobu and Kaida, who both nodded in understanding. She was still loosing blood from her shoulder wound, it would be unwise to continue. Turning slowly, the girl and four others left the exam. That left six of them to take each other on in the final round. They were just one more step away from reaching their goal.

The six who were left were told that they had just one day to prepare for the exam, in which they would fight each other to showcase their skills to the Hokage, the Feudal Lord, and other important people. And the people looking to make money from the outcomes of their fight.

**XXX**

The third and final part of the exam was about to begin. Kaida was shitting herself.

What had she gotten herself into? Oh Fuck! She paced back and forth, waiting for her turn to fight. She was up against a girl called Sakuya, a girl said to be a _challenge_, a sure win. Oh Kami, what was she going to do?

She stopped pacing and tried to calm her breathing, now was really not the time to loose her cool. Nobu had already been carted off to the hospital with multiple fractures and a collapsed lung for a slight miscalculation. She had to remain calm and collected, or she would fail, and in the ninja world, failure could mean death.

"Kaida Suzaku versus Sakuya Izayoi, Third Match!"

The words struck through Kaida like a knife, and she couldn't suppress the cold shiver that ran up her spine and round her head, tormenting her.

"Humph! Move it bitch, I wanna get this over quickly, so be a good girl and let me kick your ass!" The voice was high, distinct and haughty. Arrogance ruled Sakuya, she was the bee's knees, the crème de la crème, the ice queen. Kaida gave her a blank stare, her eyes looked dead, and her voice when she spoke was low and warning, full of malice. It was pretty obvious they didn't like each other.

"I'd like to take my time with you though… I hear drawn out pain is the best if you want someone to beg for death…"

Sakuya stopped, she turned her head, face clear of any emotion, but under that façade, her mind was screaming, 'Shit! She's a freak!'

They walked out into the sunshine, into the arena, where the screams, yells and jeers of the crowd blasted all coherent thought from both women's minds.

They took up positions on either side of the referee in the centre. He glanced at both competitors and nodded. He looked towards the Hokage's seat and then back to the women.

"Let the match between Kaida and Sakuya… BEGIN!"

Nothing happened.

Kaida didn't move, neither did Sakuya, they stared at each other for long moments, aging out for, seemingly too long for the crowd. Sakuya heard them and thought that that meant she was wasting time. She brought out her kunai and started her attack.

Lashing out at Kaida, Sakuya struck flesh… wood…

The substitution jutsu was timed perfectly, and Kaida watched her opponent from a tree on the other side of the arena. She was fast, agile, but quick to anger. That could be used to Kaida's advantage.

Kaida dropped out of the tree, and opened her umbrella silently, she huddled behind it casting a clone jutsu, she left a clone behind the umbrella and waited for Sakuya to notice her. With the real her and one clone in view, to Sakuya and the onlookers, it seemed at though the real Kaida was hiding behind the umbrella, just what Kaida wanted them to think. She and the clone attacked, Sakuya dispatched the clone with ease, and let herself get kicked in the chest, letting Sakuya think that she was a useless clone.

The clone behind the umbrella stood, holding the umbrella high, then closing it and throwing it like a javelin towards Sakuya, who narrowly dodged being impaled. But that wasn't the clone's intended target.

The real Kaida caught the umbrella and opened it. She pulled a cord as she leapt into the air and let hundreds of needles fly towards her enemy, too preoccupied with her clone to notice, until it was too late.

Sakuya went down, and the clone vanished in a puff of white smoke. Kaida landed just behind her opponent, and waited for a moment to see if there was any fight left in her, before looking at the referee.

He nodded at her.

"Winner of the third match, Kaida Suzaku!"

Kaida smiled and waved up at the crowd, then turned and started to tend to the injuries covering Sakuya's body. She pulled out the needles, one by one, and waited for the medics to arrive. They carried Sakuya away on a stretcher, and Kaida walked off the field, into the arms of the man she had fallen for.

Iruka smiled, his arms wrapped about her, kissing the top of her forehead.

"See? I told you, you could do it."

Kaida just smiled. This wasn't over yet. The Hokage still had to decide if she was ready to become a Chunin. She crossed her fingers.

**(AN: Well what did you think? I know I took a while to write this, sorry about that. Also, did anyone spot the Touhou Project reference? Lol, remember to review, I need them to keep me going! Laters folks!)**


	10. Waking

Chapter 10 - Waking

(AN: Dedicated to my fantabulous reviewer Katarina Wolffe! Thanks for everything! Here is the next instalment, I put myself in Kaida's position, I hope it makes it more personal, I want her to be more human, and I hope it will explain some things. Enjoy and Review, they are my addiction!)

Kaida's POV

I wonder what will happen now…? Will I advance to be a Chunin? Will I remain a Genin? Who knows?

And what about Iruka? I think I'm in love… I hope it's love. I am, I'm sure of it. I haven't said that to his face yet, but I think he knows it. Maybe he loves me too! But I can't get ahead of myself, it might not work out, I have to be careful with this, like every part of my life. I have to control myself. Do I want to? No, of course not! I want to do things to him that I've never imagined before! I get this warm fuzzy feeling inside whenever I think of him, and when I see him, my tummy seems to swell and flutter, my heart, I can hear it beating! Oh it must be love! I've never felt like this before.

Well sure, I've had crushes before, but this feels different, though I'm not sure what makes it so new and fun.

I love it when he blushes… it crosses his nose, following the line of his scar, then it spreads down his neck. I can't get enough of it. I try my best to embarrass him as much as possible, just so I can see him blush!

Is that weird?

He keeps making fun of my hair… I'm not sure why, he says he can't help it, that he's become obsessed with it. And my eyes. He says they're like emeralds, and that he's going to steal them! I just laugh at him when he says that though.

Kissing is amazing! We haven't kissed much, that first time was the farthest we've got. So far it's just been a little peck on the lips here and a gentle brush of lips on my cheek or forehead. But even that is electric. I feel this strange fire burning within me at his touch. This excitement and anticipation! Oh! I almost can't stand it.

No one really knows, except Naruto, but who's he going to tell, poor kid hasn't got any friends… It's rather sad, I didn't have many friends when I was his age, only Iruka, Hana and Kakashi a little bit. He always seemed quite distant, mysterious. And kinda sad… I think he's only happy as a front. I wish I knew what had happened to him to make him like that. I just want to help.

When he became Jounin, me and Iruka were still at the Academy. He's been through so much, I wish I knew what to do. Everything's so messed up. I don't even know how I got to be the me today.

I'm not okay.

I think I'm weird. No one has any idea, not even Iruka, about my past. Sheer dumb luck, that's all that kept me alive through those times of fear and hatred.

Even this exam, I'm still not sure why I did this to begin with. Is it even the right thing to do? I hope so.

If I become Chunin, I'll have to go out on harder missions, be away from the village for longer. I've never been that far from the village. I could be sent to other countries. I could be killed on one of those missions, or captured and tortured for the secrets of my home. I would never tell anyone anything of course. I will never betray my beloved Konoha.

Holy crap, I'm being so depressing!

I should go now, I guess. People are waiting for me. I can see Kakashi waving me over, I wonder what he wants now. I wonder where Iruka is. I'm longing to see him already, he's only been gone five minutes! Goodness, what's got into me all of a sudden?

Why can't I not think about Iruka for more than a minute? Perhaps I really am in love…

(AN: Okay, not very long, but I hope that you can better understand Kaida now. She's confused by her feelings for Iruka, for her village. She's worried she's going to die young, and alone. And obviously, completely infatuated with Iruka, ah young love… but will it last? Review please! You guys are my drug! Lol)


	11. Kakashi's Move

Chapter 11 - Kakashi's Move

(AN: And here's where things get a little awkward, beware, Kakashi is my darling little pervert, but only in the nicest way possible! Sorry if he seems at little out of character. Review please!)

Kaida had stood thinking for seven long minutes. Going over the trials and temptations of her life. And perhaps she herself was a little temptation too far for a certain someone.

Kakashi watched her out of the corner of his eye for some time. But he wasn't just looking at her, he was examining her. Her eyes, her hair, her skin. She looked so pale and soft, so delicate, but that was nothing compared to the her underneath. She was hot and spicy, cool and collected, and just damn tasty looking! She had grown quickly into a formidable woman, though still retaining her sweet innocence. And that was what had attracted Kakashi in the first place.

She was innocent.

Through out all her life, Kaida had faced one after another of harsh emotional trials. So how was she so innocent? He just couldn't figure her out.

He wanted to know more about her, he was just curious, no harm in that, right? Besides, she was single, so if anything happened, it would be okay.

Only she wasn't, though Kakashi didn't know it.

Iruka was gonna be pissed.

Kaida looked up as Kakashi waved at her, she seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then walked over to him. They were in a corner of the room, a waiting room of sorts. The discussion of who would become Chunin was going on overhead, in the room above, and everyone else was waiting for their verdict.

Kakashi motioned the young woman out of the room, into the corridor. She looked at him inquisitively, but followed none the less. Kakashi took her by the wrist and led her into another room… cupboard…?

"What's going on Kakashi-Senpai? Why do you want to talk to me in a broom closet?"

Kaida squinted up at him, angling her head to see the man better in the dark enclosed space. He said nothing. There was a rustling of fabric, and then Kakashi's hand brushed her left shoulder.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Is it my father? Or did something happen to Iruka-"

"Don't say his name."

"…What…?"

"Don't say another man's name. I won't be able to stand it…" Kakashi's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Kakashi…?"

Kaida reached her hand forward towards him, her finger-tips tracing up Kakashi's torso, he gave an involuntary shudder.

Moving quickly, Kakashi crushed the girl to his chest, wanting to feel her warmth. She gasped at the sudden change in their relationship, the thought that Kakashi liked her was… Impossible! It couldn't be… could it?

She'd never seen him like this before, what was going on? She didn't think anyone had seen him like this before, since when was he so openly affectionate? Or for that matter, shown much emotion at all?

"What are you doing? This is so sudden and … unexpected."

"I've liked you for a while now… though I'd never admit that in public, people would think I was either just being my usual perverted self, or that I'd gone soft… neither of which I would want to get you involved in."

"Kakashi… I can't do this-"

"But I can. You don't need to tell anyone, not yet, just let me get to know you a little. You're even more distant than I am sometimes, you're kinda hard to read…"

"No really, I can't, you don't understand. I'm wi-"

Kakashi pushed her up against the wall, his lips pressed against hers, maskless. Silencing her like that, he felt a little thrill run up his spine.

Kaida was shocked, her body wouldn't respond for a moment, he was kissing her. And although it did feel good, her entire being begged her to flee. She turned her face away, and moved her arms up to push Kakashi away. He took both her wrists and pinned them above her head, kissing her neck. She didn't know what to do! He was her friend, and she didn't want to hurt him, but if anyone was to see this, especially Iruka, what would she do then?

She tried to wriggle from his grasp, but it wasn't working, he was both physically stronger, and more experienced. There was no way she would escape from him like that. She then turned to her fighting skills, she bit his shoulder as hard as she could, drawing blood, as she kneed Kakashi right in the balls. He grunted in pain, first distracted by her bite, thinking that she was giving in to him and that she liked to combine pain with pleasure, but that knee…?

Kakashi slumped to his knees, teeth gritted in pain, drawing her down with him, still holding her wrists.

The door behind them opened, light spilling into the cramped stuffy cupboard.

Kaida was still trying to get free, but she froze when the door opened.

"This isn't what it looks like…"

Footsteps ran off down the corridor.

"IRUKA!" She cried, nearly bursting Kakashi's eardrums with the volume her voice managed to reach. He let go of her then, and was immediately rewarded with a slap across the face.

"You bastard! I'm with Iruka, but you wouldn't let me speak! Now look what you've done!"

She up and left the room, running in search of her boyfriend. Kakashi looked after her, confusion turning into realisation… what had he done?

Kaida ran after Iruka, tears running down her cheeks.

No, no, no! This wasn't what was meant to happen! He would never forgive her now, what was she going to do?

She kept on running.

(AN: What will happen to Iruka and Kaida's relationship now? Can either of them be together again after what's happened? Find out in the next chapter! Review please!)


	12. Iruka's Gift

Chapter 12 - Iruka's Gift

(AN: Wow! You reviewers are awesome! I am so loving this! Lol. Anyways, quick recap, Kakashi made a move on Kaida, not realising she was in a relationship with Iruka. He walks in on them and thinks she's cheating on him, with his best friend. She runs after him… this sorta happened to me once, so I hope I can get the realism down! Sorry its abit short. Remember read, review and most importantly, enjoy!)

His chest hurt, lungs burning, the sweat from his brow dripping into his eyes. Couldn't look back, couldn't try to remember, too much, too much hurt.

Iruka ran into the trees surrounding the village, unhearing of the woman screaming his name. He just kept running.

Kaida ran as fast as she could, having fought the guards to get out of the waiting area where she was told she must stay. She called after him, but he didn't look back, he ignored her. He vanished into the trees.

Lungs on fire she slowed as she reached the tree line, and immediately began searching for his chakra signal. He was already quite far away, she would never catch up to him at this rate! Pushing energy into her legs and feet, Kaida pushed herself hard. She had to put this right, she had to tell him what had happened!

Oh for Kami's sake! Where was he? His chakra dimmed and vanished as she neared him, he must be masking it. Which could mean he was within earshot…?

"Iruka! Please! It really isn't what you think. We never told any one we were together, Kakashi just thought I was single. I was in the middle of telling him when you found us. Please, please, you have to believe me! Iruka! Please… I love only you…"

The last sentence she whispered as she fell to her knees, tears sliding down her ivory cheeks, but it did not go unheard.

Iruka was standing with his back to a tree less than ten feet away. He had heard everything… _everything_. He was still crying, thinking she had betrayed him, but if what she had said was true, then she had done nothing wrong, and neither had Kakashi. Perhaps keeping their relationship a secret wasn't such a good idea after all…?

She wept, and Kaida never cried. Never had he seen her cry, except if she was in great pain, true pain. He stepped into her view.

She looked up as he appeared before her, she leapt up and ran to him, her arms held out towards him.

He turned her hands away, head not facing her. His pain still evident in his eyes. She paused, unsure of what to do next.

"I'm so sorry Iruka, this is all my fault… if I'd just, just… If I'd just done _something_ sooner… this wouldn't have happened, none of this would have happened… I'm so sorry…"

"Stop… please stop now. I know what you tell me is the truth. I'm sorry I ran off, but I really thought you and Kakashi…"

"I know… if I'd noticed he'd liked me sooner… I don't know! Oh please, forgive me Iruka!"

"There is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong, and I guess it's not Kakashi's fault either, he didn't know any better. Though it will be hard to talk to him for a while."

Iruka took her hand and lead it to his chest, placing it just above his heart.

"You nearly broke it…"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"I know, just please, don't get caught up like that again. I have enough to worry about when it comes to you, without trying to ward off unwanted lovers too."

They laughed together a little, and then walked back to the village together. Kaida had to get back to the waiting room quickly, to find out if she had become Chunin. Iruka didn't want her to miss it, even if she failed.

(AN: Wow… that was harder to write than I thought it would be… You see, Iruka's Gift, is Forgiveness… anyway, moving on! Next chapter is called Hokage's Choice, I'm sure you can guess what's going to happen in that one? Just realised I have about 30 chapters planned and wondering how I'm going to write them all. And just planned a sequel… oh well…)


	13. Hokage's Choice

Chapter 13 - Hokage's Choice

(AN: Writer's block for ages! Sorry folks, oh well, here's the next instalment, enjoy, and please review!)

The Hokage entered the room where the contestants had waited for a long time, nearly six hours they had been patient, and now was the time to release the suspense. He looked at each contender, one at a time, then gestured to the man behind him. This man stepped forward, a large scroll held in his hands, surely with the names of the new chunnin upon it!

Then the Hokage spoke; "I have discussed each of your skills and battles with my counterparts, and have made a decision about what is to come. Know that if your name is read out, you will become a Chunnin, and will therefore be treated as one. You will be given harder missions to aid the village, tasks that only you can complete. You will also be expected to become a leader, one who can take control and take a mission to success. This is not the place for just anyone, you have to earn it. I entrust you with the safety of this village, and all who live within it, may the Will of Fire be strong within you!"

He looked again at each person in turn, then gave an almost unperceivable nod to the man with the scroll. The scroll was unravelled and then he began to call out names.

"Saya Yoshida, Nobu Okita, Hanabusa Tanaka, Sakuya Izayoi…"

Sakuya stuck her tongue out at Kaida, smirking to herself all the while.

"…and Kaida Suzaku. That is all."

Kaida's eyes widened in shock, Sakuya's smirk turned into a scowl.

The Hokage stepped forward once again; "Congratulations to each of you. For those who were not called out, this is not the end, it is only the beginning. The start of your journey has begun, you may still have far to go, but if you try, you can do anything."

The Hokage and the man left the room, then parents and friends flooded into the room, Iruka one of the first.

He lifted Kaida high into the air and laughed with her, slowly pulling her down to his lips, kissing her hard and passionate, until someone shouted, "Get a room!"

They held each other close, not wanting to let go, she'd made it, she'd really managed to do it, Nobu too! Even though he had been beaten, his determination had kept in the running, and won him through.

They left the room, dashing outside to where Toshi, Kaida's father awaited. He was leaning on his crutch, standing next to Kakashi, grinning ear to ear like a madman! He wrapped his good arm about her as she hugged him tight, congratulating her warmly.

Iruka walked over to Kakashi rather reluctantly, but gave a half smile to Kakashi's awkward glance, and then held out his hand in forgiveness. They were friends once more, and that was all that needed to be said.

All that needed to happen now, was a massive party… at which many a strang thing would happen…

(AN: Okay, I know it's short, but it's all that needs to be said in this chapter. Don't forget to check out my other fanfic, Orochimaru's Intent Device, in which a girl from our world finds herself in a bit of a pickle. Other than that, please review, they keep me going, they really do, the more I see the more motivated I am to write! Later guys!)

(p.s. Merry Christmas!)


End file.
